Post Mortem
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de verte, Quejicus. No... No debería llamarte así... lo siento, Dumbledore nos lo ha contado todo... Eres un héroe, siempre lo has sido. Gracias a ti, Harry está vivo"


**Me encanta** _ **Harry Potter**_ **, pero echo en falta una escena en la que los Merodeadores se disculpen con Snape por todo lo que le hicieron en el colegio. El tema del** _ **bullying**_ **es muy complicado, y de verdad que me ha costado muchísimo dirigir el carácter de cada personaje hasta el final de esta historia, para que acabase como yo quería que acabase.**

 **Nunca seáis cómplices del maltrato escolar (ni de ningún tipo). Nadie se merece ser despreciado, humillado ni ridiculizado, y si todos fuésemos como Lily, éste sería un mundo mejor.**

 **Qué sabia fue Rowling al describir las escenas que han inspirado éste fic.**

 **Sí, he dicho Rowling, J. K. Rowling, la genial mente a la que pertenecen los Merodeadores, Snape, Lily y toda la magia de Harry Potter. Ni gano nada escribiendo (ya me gustaría), ni pretendo plagiar una historia que ha crecido conmigo y que ha marcado mi infancia. Yo sólo soy dueña de las circunstancias.**

 **Por cierto, Wolf, que sé que andas por ahí... este fic es para ti.**

 **Bienvenidos, Drake Rhapsody os da la bienvenida (por macabro que parezca) a:**

 **POST MORTEM**

–Mírame...

Fue lo último que dijo, y gracias a eso murió mirando los ojos de Lily.

Era fácil olvidarse del resto: el pelo negro, las gafas, aquella maldita cicatriz... Sólo se fijó en los ojos verdes.

Gracias al cielo aún quedaba algo de ella en la tierra.

Vio pasar la vieja estación de Kings Kross como en un sueño, como si fuese en un tren muy rápido. Le pareció normal de pronto. ¿Acaso no se había muerto? Aquello debía ser lo que los fantasmas del castillo solían llamar "seguir adelante".

Nadie le había preguntado si prefería quedarse, tal vez porque nunca en su vida había tenido las ideas tan claras: no quería permanecer por la eternidad en un mundo que no le había dado más que amargura. No había querido morir, pero ya que estaba muerto, prefería seguir hacia adelante.

No sabía muy bien si iba de pie o sentado, si iba vestido o desnudo.

Tampoco importaba.

Simplemente iba.

A su alrededor se confundían las luces y las sombras, mezclándose y serpenteando, exactamente como habían hecho durante toda su vida.

Oyó un clamor distante y se volvió hacia donde había venido. Vio luces centelleantes a lo lejos, y pudo distinguir entre la bruma las familiares torres de Hogwarts.

Cierto, la batalla...

¿Habrían ganado? ¿Habría muerto Voldemort? ¿Habría conseguido derrotarle el hijo de Lily?

Descubrió, sorprendido, que ya no le importaba.

Volvió la vista hacia delante, y descubrió que había alguien frente a él, caminando despacio en la misma dirección, mirando a los lados de cuando en cuando. Frunció el ceño al reconocer el pelo ceniciento y las cicatrices de la cara.

–Tú... –escupió con desprecio –. Ni siquiera muerto me voy a librar de ti...

El hombre se dio la vuelta, desconcertado. Al verle, y contra todo pronóstico, sonrió:

– ¿También tú has caído, Severus?

Severus.

No Quejicus.

Severus.

–Deberías odiarme, licántropo –dijo, sin poder evitarlo –. Maté a...

–Acabo de cruzarme con Dumbledore –le interrumpió Lupin –. Me lo ha explicado todo. También me dijo que venías. No voy a mentirte, en parte me alegro. No me apetece buscar solo a los demás.

Le miró sin comprender:

–¿Los demás?

–Tonks se ha adelantado.

Ambos hombres echaron a andar entre las brumas. El silencio, antes un amigo tan fiel, empezó a pesarle.

–Siento que hayáis muerto los dos –dijo, y de verdad lo sentía. Hacía muchos años que había dejado de desear la muerte para otros.

Lupin se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

–Yo lo siento por mi hijo. Por suerte sé que Harry cuidará de él.

Un pinchazo de amargura le atravesó el pecho:

–¿Acaso crees que va a sobrevivir? –escupió con desdén.

La sonrisa de Lupin se hizo más amplia.

–Acabo de verle. Nos ha invocado con la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Comprendió en qué punto del retorcido plan de Dumbledore se encontraba el muchacho y sintió lástima.

–Entonces ya está –dijo, apesadumbrado.

–Sí. Ahí acaba todo. Por fin.

–¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarle?

No le caía bien el muchacho, pero bastante mal lo había pasado ya como para morirse y encontrarse solo.

Lupin le miró, extrañado:

–¿Para qué? Dumbledore le ha enviado de vuelta –al ver su gesto de sorpresa, el hombre lobo se rió –. ¿No te lo contó? Voldemort acaba de matar a su propio Horrocrux queriendo matar a Harry. Y todo ha ocurrido mientras estábamos aquí, hablando. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás muerto... ¿verdad?

No contestó. Descubrió que seguía enfadado con el hombre que lo había planeado todo, que había orquestado una gigantesca operación incluso después de muerto, manejando los hilos de todas sus marionetas.

Estaba harto de ser parte de un plan mayor.

Ahora sólo quería descansar.

–Severus, hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de nada –Lupin le miraba, por fin serio, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento –. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

Severus descubrió que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, pero aún así, la vida le había enseñado a ser desconfiado.

–Sé que en vida no te di motivos –continuó el licántropo –, pero te pido que ahora confíes en mí.

Inspiró profundamente, pese a que ya no necesitaba aire.

–Vamos –dijo finalmente –. Pero te tengo vigilado, Lupin.

Le siguió entre la niebla. Poco a poco fue clareando, las cosas comenzaron a hacerse menos difusas.

No pudo describir el lugar en el que estaban. No pudo porque... bueno, porque había pasado prácticamente toda su vida en Hogwarts y, pese a que aquel lugar parecía idéntico, había algo que le impulsó a creer que no era real. Porque ¿a dónde habían ido los muros rotos, el puente destrozado, los escombros de la batalla? ¿Dónde estaba la Tumba Blanca? ¿Por qué había gente sentada en los jardines y junto al lago, como si nada hubiese pasado?

Sabía que estaba muerto. Pero, por un instante, no pudo recordarlo.

Porque la vio a ella.

Adelantó a Lupin sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía. No se dio cuenta de que el hombre lobo le seguía de cerca. Sólo tenía ojos para la joven pelirroja que estaba sentada bajo un árbol, cerca del lago. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

–¡Quejicus!

Se detuvo en seco. Lily levantó la vista y sonrió, pero ya había alguien frente a él.

–Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de verte, Quejicus –dijo Sirius Black con una sonrisa. De pronto se puso serio –. No... No debería llamarte así... lo siento, Dumbledore nos lo ha contado todo... Eres un héroe, siempre lo has sido, Que... Severus –se corrigió rápidamente –. Gracias a ti, Harry está vivo.

–¡Sev! –Lily se había puesto de pie, y ahora le estaba abrazando –. Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado... tú no deberías estar muerto, deberías... oh, me alegro tanto de verte...

Se separó de él y miró tras ella, sin soltarle los hombros.

James Potter había estado sentado junto a ella, y ahora se levantaba, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Había sido muy fácil ignorar que estaba allí.

–James, Remus, Sirius –llamó Lily, y se volvió hacia lo que quedaba de los Merodeadores –. Ya hemos hablado de esto, y estabais los tres de acuerdo en que era necesario.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Severus, sin comprender.

–Algo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Severus.

Oír a Potter llamarle por su nombre de pila fue, sin duda, la cosa más extraña que le había pasado desde que tenía memoria. No sabía qué estaba pasando, y aunque aún temía una trampa, una burla, una emboscada, la presencia de Lily y los rostros serios de los tres Merodeadores le convencieron de que esta vez nadie iba a colgarle de los pies para que se riese todo el colegio.

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo:

–Siempre tan arrogante, Potter –escupió –. ¿Has recordado cómo burlarte de la gente ahora que vuelves a tener a tus guardaespaldas contigo?

Para su inmensa satisfacción, Potter bajó la cabeza, Lupin desvió la mirada y Black cerró los puños.

Lily se mantuvo apartada, con los brazos cruzados, aguardando.

–¿Que es lo que queréis ahora? –continuó diciendo –. ¿Disculparos? ¿De verdad creéis que con una disculpa se arregla todo? Tuvisteis muchísimas oportunidades en vida de hacerlo, muchísimas. Maldita sea, estábamos juntos en la Orden. ¿Que os impidió hacerlo allí?

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Black iba a hablar, pero Lupin se le adelantó, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo:

–La vergüenza, al menos en mi caso. Se lo dije a Harry una vez y así te lo repito a ti: no estoy orgulloso de mi forma de actuar, pero siempre creí que todo había quedado en el pasado... al menos hasta que Harry nos contó lo de tu pensadero.

Black le miraba fijamente, con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa, sin sonreír. Comprendió entonces que las cosas nunca habían cambiado. Eran adultos y estaban muertos, pero Sirius seguía siendo un bocazas impulsivo y Remus un elemento pacificador que le mantenía a raya.

Pero Potter parecía querer añadir algo. Y de verdad esperaba que lo hiciera. No en vano era la cara que más había odiado durante sus días de escuela, inmediatamente después de la de su padre.

Le interesaba escuchar sus pobres excusas.

Al fin, tras un largo silencio, James Potter levantó la cabeza:

–No espero que me perdones –empezó –. Sé que no lo merezco. Sólo quiero que sepas que no hay día que no me arrepienta de cómo te tratamos. No fue justo, y no tenemos ninguna excusa para portarnos como nos portamos. Una vez te dije que estabas en deuda conmigo, cuando evité que Remus te despedazara –Black desvió la mirada al suelo, se cruzó de brazos y se giró un poco, lo suficiente para que no le viese la cara. Severus bufó: aquello había sido una encerrona que aún le costaba olvidar –. Ahora soy yo el que está en deuda contigo. No sé si estas cosas funcionan igual después de muertos, pero te debo la vida de mi hijo. Varias veces.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio y fue Black el que lo rompió, sin moverse, sin mirarle:

–He sido un idiota toda mi vida –murmuró –. Pero eso ya lo sabes, no te cansabas de repetirlo cuando estaba encerrado en Grimmaud Place. Créeme, tuve tiempo en Azkaban para pensar en muchas cosas, pero cuando realmente me di cuenta de por lo que habías pasado fue cuando cambiaron las tornas y era yo la víctima y tú el que tenía motivos para humillarme.

–¿Y qué motivos tenías _tú_ para humillarme? –preguntó sarcástico Severus.

–Que eras de _Slytherin_ –replicó Sirius –. Para mí, con el odio que arrastraba de mi familia, eso era suficiente.

Aquello bastó para hacer que Severus perdiese su aparente calma. Se adelantó, apartó de un empujón a Lupin, que intentaba detenerle, y sujetó a Black por el cuello de la camisa.

–¡¿Y qué culpa tenía yo?!–le gritó en la cara. Apenas pudo creer lo bien que sentaba aquello –. ¡¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que odiases vivir con tus padres?! ¡¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que volviesen a tu hermano contra ti?! ¡¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que aún hoy tu santa madre siga gritando que te odia desde su maldito retrato en el rellano de tu maldita casa?!

–¡Ninguna! –gritó a su vez Sirius –. ¡Por eso me estoy disculpando, imbécil!

Se zafó, y ambos se miraron con el viejo odio que nunca les había abandonado. El primero en desviar la mirada fue Black.

–Lo que intento decir –dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos –, es que James tiene razón; no tenemos ninguna excusa, ni pretendemos tenerla. Escucha, Quej... Severus, los tres hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de esto...

–...y pese a que sabemos que no tenemos derecho a ello... –intervino Lupin.

–... queremos pedirte perdón –terminó James –. Por todo. No vamos a poder compensártelo nunca, así que ahora estamos a tu merced.

Le tendió una mano, y Severus la observó como si fuese un bicho que pudiese morderle. Luego, les miró a los tres. No le hacía falta la legeremancia para saber que sus caras de arrepentimiento eran sinceras.

Pero... ¿cómo perdonarles?

Nunca estuvo dispuesto, y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo ahora, con todo lo que había pasado.

De pronto descubrió que él se había comportado con el hijo de Lily como si estuviese tratando con su padre... y aquello tampoco había sido justo.

Como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba pensando, Lily le apoyó una mano en el brazo:

–Sev, todos hemos sufrido mucho en nuestras vidas –dijo con voz suave –. Tú a tu manera, nosotros a la nuestra. James y yo, como Remus, nunca pudimos educar a nuestro hijo. Sirius pasó doce años en el infierno para morir siendo considerado culpable. Como tú.

Se apartó.

–Yo no tengo nada en común con ese perro –masculló.

–Más de lo que te crees –insistió ella –. Severus, lo sé todo. Ahora lo sé. Y siento mucho que fuese de esta forma. Ojalá nunca hubiésemos dejado de ser amigos. Ojalá hubiese podido evitar que te unieses a los Mortífagos. Ojalá...

Retrocedió para tomar la mano de James, y a su vez tendió la suya hacia él:

–Pero ha tenido que ser así, y ya que no lo tuve en vida, me gustaría que pudiésemos llevarnos todos bien. Los Merodeadores, mi marido... y mi mejor amigo.

Mantuvo la mano extendida, y Severus se encontró perdido. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Llevaba tanto tiempo siguiendo el plan de otra persona que casi se le había olvidado lo que era vivir sin un plan, decidiendo sin tener en cuenta ninguna premisa, ninguna razón oculta.

Lily seguía mirándole:

–No te estoy obligando, Severus –dijo –. Yo seguiré siendo tu amiga, si es lo que quieres. La decisión de perdonarles o no, es cosa tuya y de nadie más.

Dudó, pero finalmente tomó la mano de Lily. La había amado más allá de lo que nadie creyó posible, pero no había podido ser. Aunque James nunca hubiese existido tampoco habría podido ser. Y al entender esto, gran parte de su resentimiento se evaporó.

Pero aún quedaba algo.

–No puedo perdonarte, Potter –dijo finalmente Severus Snape. James asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado –. A ninguno de los tres, en realidad. Ahora no. Aún no.

Vio a Black alzar la cabeza y un brillo esperanzador cruzar la mirada de Lupin. Y vio la sonrisa de Lily, radiante, tal y como la recordaba:

–Quizás algún día pueda hacerlo, y quiero que sepáis que en gran medida será gracias a ella –levantó un poco la mano que sujetaba la de la joven. Buscó sus ojos, verdes, llenos de luz y de bondad, como recordaba –. Enséñame qué viste en ellos que mereciera la pena, y tal vez pueda perdonarles.

La sonrisa de Lily se hizo más ancha:

–Con eso me basta.

Y los cinco se sentaron bajo el árbol, a disfrutar de una hermosa tarde en aquella eternidad que les esperaba.

 **Igual me he pasado... pero queriendo escribir un momento en el que Snape perdona y olvida, he descubierto que no es tan fácil perdonar a quien te ha maltratado en tu vida, sea de la forma que sea.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
